Conveyor ovens are commonly used for cooking a wide variety of food products, such as for cooking pizzas, baking and toasting bread, and the like. Examples of such ovens are shown, for example, in International Patent Application No. PCT/2009/030727, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conveyor ovens typically have metallic housings with a heated tunnel extending therethrough, and one or more conveyors running through the tunnel. Each conveyor (in the form of a conveyor belt, for example) transports food items through the heated oven tunnel at a speed calculated to properly bake food on the conveyor belt during the time the conveyor carries the food through the oven. Conveyor ovens generally include a heat delivery system that may include one or more blowers supplying heated air to the tunnel, such as from a plenum to the tunnel. In some conveyor ovens, the hot air is supplied to the tunnel through passageways that lead to metal fingers discharging air into the tunnel at locations above and/or below the conveyor. The metal fingers act as airflow channels that deliver streams of hot air which impinge upon the surfaces of the food items passing through the tunnel on the conveyor. In modern conveyor ovens, a microprocessor-driven control can be employed to enable the user to regulate the heat provided to the tunnel, the speed of the conveyor, and other parameters to properly bake the food item being transported through the oven.
Some conveyor ovens include one or more gas burners positioned to heat air (e.g., in a plenum) before it is supplied to the tunnel to heat the food. In such ovens, the gas burner can include a modulating gas valve providing fuel to the burners, and a combustion blower providing enough air for efficient combustion of the fuel. An oven controller can monitor the temperature at one or more locations within the tunnel, and can adjust the modulating gas valve to provide more or less heat to the tunnel. If the measured temperature is lower than a set point temperature, the modulating gas valve is adjusted to supply more fuel. Conversely, if the measured temperature is higher than the set point temperature, the modulating gas valve is adjusted to supply less fuel. In some conventional ovens, the combustion blower and the modulating fuel valve are adjusted proportionally. For example, if the modulating fuel valve is adjusted to double the amount of fuel output, the speed of the combustion blower is also doubled.